1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to concrete panels for prefabricated structures, and more particularly, to such panels that include longitudinally extending elongated members disposed within said concrete panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,144 issued to Duff on Apr. 6, 1976. However, it differs from the present invention because it discloses the use of chopped epoxy or other resin particles and not the use of continuous elongated members, as it is disclosed herein and claimed. Also, other characteristics of the present invention as claimed differentiate the physical structure of the present invention as an article of manufacture to the structure and purpose of the cited patent.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.